villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Goddess (Lucifer)
Goddess (more commonly referred to as "Mom" and by her human vessel Charlotte Richards) is a supporting antagonist in the TV series Lucifer, being a mentioned character in Season 1 and Season 3 onwards, and the main antagonist of Season 2. She is the co-creator of all creation along with her husband God, and is the mother of all the angels, including Lucifer Morningstar, Amenadiel and Uriel. After escaping Hell, she intended on reuniting with her children as well as returning to Heaven to take revenge on God for banishing her. Whilst possessing Charlotte Richards, she was portrayed by , who also portrayed Carla Baxter in Burn Notice, the Espheni Queen in Falling Skies, Sarah Kerrigan from Starcraft and Boodikka in Green Lantern: First Flight. History Origin The deity known as Goddess, or more commonly by the angels as "Mom", was God's wife and the co-creator of the universe. They both created Heaven, Hell and Earth, as well as having multiple angel children, including Lucifer, Amenadiel, Uriel and Azrael. According to Lucifer, God spent all of his time working on creating humanity that he showed partial neglect towards the other angels. Goddess also disliked these conditions and started causing floods and plagues on Earth, killing innumerable humans in the process. After Lucifer rebelled against God and the latter angrily considered destroying him, Goddess convinced him to banish him instead to rule Hell and punish the damned souls incarcerated there. However, considering that Goddess has lied numerous times, it is unknown if the story is actually true. Following this, Goddess started causing other massacres on Earth, resulting in God also banishing her to Hell as a damned soul. Lucifer, angrily believing that she allowed him to be banished without doing anything, never visited her and had his demon servant Mazikeen "Maze" to torture her. However, Goddess was not so easy to break due to being a proper deity. In 2011, Lucifer left Hell, having been fed up with his punishment and lived life in Los Angeles, getting a night-club called Lux and taking Mazikeen (nicknamed "Maze") with him to sever his angel wings. This forced Amenadiel, who nobly stood by God's side as long as possible, to step in his place and guard the gates of Hell, preventing demons and lost souls from getting to Earth and causing havoc. Escaping In 2011, Lucifer left Hell, having been fed up with punishing guilty human souls and decided to retire by living on Earth in the city of Los Angeles as the owner of his nightclub, Lux. He was accompanied by Maze. This left Amenadiel to step in and guard the gates of Hell, preventing demons and the tormented souls from escaping to Earth and cause havoc. Amenadiel also went to great lengths to try and convince Lucifer to return to the dimension, which included resurrecting the corrupt police detective Malcolm Graham. During the climax of trying to get him back, Amenadiel was betrayed and stabbed by Malcolm and Lucifer was shot and briefly killed. Under a deal with God, Lucifer is briefly in Hell and, to his horror, finds Goddess' cell open. After Malcolm's death, Lucifer tells Amenadiel of his task. Goddess, meanwhile, jumped from dead human body to dead human body, asking people in Los Angeles where to find Lucifer, whom she knew was in the city. Eventually, after getting every one of her bodies destroyed by accident, she eventually possessed the body of Charlotte Richards, a woman who'd been killed by someone with a grudge against her. Goddess then made her way to Lucifer's penthouse in his nightclub Lux whilst covered in blood, collapsing before him while he sat behind his piano. Reuniting With Her Sons Goddess explained how she found him and that she didn't want to harm him. He didn't believe her story and upset her when telling her that Amenadiel would take her back to Hell. Wanting to prove her story, Goddess took Lucifer to the hotel where she first possessed Charlotte Richards. They then found another dead body, much to her shock and Lucifer believed that she was behind it. After swearing her innocence, Lucifer brought her to his penthouse until he uncovers the mystery. Upon arriving there, she reunites with Mazikeen and as she decides to torture her, Lucifer orders her not to until he can tell she's telling the truth. Mazikeen, regardless, still decides to torture her as she claims to see her for who she really is. She also tells her that Lucifer made a deal with God to send her back. Goddess fakes being heartbroken to knock out Mazikeen and escape. She then goes shopping for cheese to cook up a recipe she saw on television for Lucifer to try and make him happy. She is then approached by the one who killed Charlotte Richards and returns to finish the job. Lucifer and Chloe Decker arrive in time to stop her, and in doing this, Lucifer tells Goddess to act as Charlotte Richards, in which she fully complies. She later brings Lucifer her cheese recipe to try and make up for lost time, but he is still upset over her letting him getting cast to Hell. She then tells him how she convinced God to cast out him out instead of obliterating him, which was what he wanted to do initially. Touched, Lucifer tells her she can stay for now. After he leaves, Goddess looks up at the sky and slyly smiles at God, implying that she have a bigger scheme in mind. Not knowing what to do with her time on Earth, Goddess continues to struggle understanding human society and its rules. Under Lucifer's advice, she decides to try and fit in with everyone. She decides to visit Lucifer at the L.A.P.D. precinct, which discomforts him. She then tries dancing at Lux, which also irritated him. In the penthouse, Amenadiel arrives and Goddess reveals herself in her current form while confronting him about always taking his father's side. Lucifer returns to find that Amenadiel has not taken Goddess back to Hell, and she was happy that at least some of the family was still together. Lucifer, however, still wanting to stick with his job of punishing people, tells her that she can stay on Earth to be with her sons, on the condition that she lives the life of Charlotte Richards. Although she was horrified by these conditions, she reluctantly agrees. While heading to Charlotte's home, she was attacked by a mugger and accidentally throws him into the wall with super strength, killing him. Initially shocked by this, Goddess happily shrugs this off and leaves. Losing Uriel Upon living the life of Charlotte, Goddess quickly became irritated by her new lifestyle. One morning, she was visited by Mazikeen, who came to mock her. She compares the children to the demon herself and that she normally has sex with the husband to keep him quiet. Although Mazikeen tried to convince her to change her mind, Goddess remained happy to accept her son's conditions as it meant she would remain close her family, and then insults her for not understanding family due to not having one. She then leaves. Goddess was later seen trying to keep one of the children for misbehaving, where Mazikeen arrives, who gets the kid to fall back in line and then tells Goddess that Uriel has arrived under God's orders to send her back to Hell or ensure the death of Chloe Decker. The two of them then greets Lucifer at his penthouse and try to convince him to hand her over. He angrily refuses as nobody actually knows what God wants because he doesn't tell anybody. Goddess awaits Lucifer's return from confronting Uriel and sees him in tears and covered in blood. She horrifyingly realizes that her son is dead and hugs Lucifer. Goddess is later visited by Amenadiel, where she praises the way he has always done what his father asked. However, Amenadiel then starts to criticize God for allowing everything that has happened to the family. She then brings him to Uriel's grave where Lucifer buried him. Shen then hears Amenadiel declare that he was tired to taking orders from someone who isn't even around. Using Uriel's grave as an opportunity, Goddess gave the location to a few humans so one of them can find the grave and collect Azrael's blade, which Uriel stole to try and kill his own mother with. She is visited and confronted by Lucifer for allowing it to be found as it already started causing mass murder. She reveals that she wanted to get God's attention so they could grieve together. Lucifer threatens her into giving him the names of the people she told, and was able to recover the blade. At the penthouse, Goddess voices her disapproval but Lucifer criticizes her plan as it still wouldn't get God's attention. Goddess and Amenadiel then reveal that Celestials should not be on Earth and they should return to their home in Heaven. However, Lucifer angrily refuses as he hated Hell and that Heaven was worse, just as he then declares that Earth is his true home while scaring Goddess as the blade started lighting in flames. Unable to accept Lucifer's decision, Goddess starts secretly plotting to ruin his life on Earth so that she could changed his mind. Plotting Against Lucifer While deciding on destroying Lux to convince Lucifer, Goddess kept on a facade that she accepted his decision. While Detective Dan Espinoza interrogated a bomber suspect, she intercepted the interview, rudely removed him and requested the suspect to build her an explosive large enough to destroy a building. She is then disappointed when he hesitant to. When arriving at Lux, which she thought would be empty to convince the bomber, she decides to use it as an advantage to look for another opportunity for her goals. After meeting Lucifer's therapist, Dr. Linda Martin, she oversees him dancing with Chloe Decker. Realizing that she is actually the reason he is staying on Earth, she decides to get rid of her. After seducing Dan on a date with him (to make him believe that she was into him), she calls the bomber to change the device to only be enough to blow up a car. After Chloe leaves a restaurant, Goddess waits in the shadows with a trigger to blow up her car to kill her. Amenadiel arrives and convinces her that Chloe means more to Lucifer than his family and that they instead need to make it his decision to leave her. As the trial of Perry Smith, the one who murdered Chloe Decker's father, was starting, Goddess started using her quickly learnt law studies to fills in as his defendant. As revealed when confronted by Lucifer, she intends to use the trial to turn Chloe against him in effort to convince him that his feelings for her aren't mutual. As the trial was not going to Chloe's liking due to Lucifer's testimony, Goddess tries to convince her to state that Lucifer is lying and that it would allow Smith to be convicted. However, her plan goes awry when Chloe doesn't comply and reluctantly allows Smith to go free. Goddess returns to her office to find Amenadiel, who tells her that 35 years ago, God told him to come to Earth to bless a couple that couldn't have a child and that he was never asked of it again, before and after. He then said that he met the mother again and realized who the miracle child was: Chloe Decker. Realizing that God put Chloe in Lucifer's path, Goddess started believing that she was the key to the two of them returning home. Disowned by the Devil The next day, Goddess arrives at Lucifer's penthouse, where the latter is still upset with her actions at Perry Smith's trial. She was about to tell him the truth of Chloe's existence but then chickened out, and instead told him that she was wrong about her, and that there was a potential spark between Lucifer and her. After he tells her that he accidentally screwed up any possible chance with her, Goddess suggests that he proves to her why he is worthy of her, a tip that Lucifer accepts. When meeting with Amenadiel, he questions her about manipulating Lucifer and Chloe as it would make her no different to God. She defends her actions, but Amenadiel remained slightly doubtful. Goddess visits Dr. Martin about her inability to tell Lucifer the truth of Chloe. Under a false belief, she decides to get someone else to tell her. She later meets up with Mazikeen in a bar and tells her about Chloe's origin, but not before asking her to tell Lucifer. However, Mazikeen refuses and tells her to do it instead, in which she reluctantly agrees. Meeting up with Lucifer in the same bar, they were about to tell him until Mazikeen changed her mind. As she and Goddess argued, Lucifer noticed a picture of Amenadiel and Chloe's mother. Goddess then tells him the truth and he storms out of the bar both heartbroken and infuriated. After Chloe was poisoned by the deceased Jason Carlisle and he was the only one who knew the formula to the antidote, Lucifer tells Goddess, Amenadiel, Mazikeen and Linda Martin of his plan: die when she's nearby, go back to Hell, get the formula from Carlisle and get revived. Goddess is not onboard with this plan but is disheartened when hearing Amenadiel's approval of it. However, having changed her mind, Goddess heads to the hospital and finds that Lucifer isn't getting revived as he should. Upon realizing that he may be trapped in one of the cells in Hell, Goddess convinces Mazikeen to kill her and she heads to Hell to get him out. She arrives in the cell he's trapped in and offers to take his place, as the Hell loop involved the death of Uriel and both of their guilt of it. However, Lucifer drags her out and they are successfully revived by Mazikeen and Linda. After he saves Chloe, Lucifer argues with Goddess about Chloe's existence and he openly declares that he wants nothing to do with her tiresome feud with God and leaves her, therefore disowning her for deceiving him. Assembling the Flaming Sword Two weeks later, Amenadiel and Goddess learn that Lucifer got married to a woman in Las Vegas named Candy Fletcher. Goddess begins suspecting that Lucifer is concocting a plan, as Mazikeen was suggesting it before his return. She later meets her in Lucifer's penthouse and instantly doesn't like her while trying to figure out what his plan is. She then goes clothes shopping with her but is unable to decipher her, telling Amenadiel later on that is formidable. She then starts to realize that she hurt him so much that he was willing to marry someone else because of Chloe's true existence. Goddess then starts trying to write an apology letter to Lucifer when he eventually walks in. They then discuss that it was actually God's doing regarding Chloe's origin and that he still does not forgive her for deceiving him. She then explains that Azrael's Blade is also the Flaming Sword that can get them back to Heaven. Goddess, Lucifer and Amenadiel meet up in the penthouse where Lucifer collects the blade from inside one of his walls. Goddess tries to press him into using his emotions to ignite the blade. However, Lucifer doesn't know how to control his emotions and needs time to understand how to. Over the next few days, Goddess starts getting impatient and tries to force his emotions by making him feel sexual, angry and afraid, but to no avail, which began making Lucifer feel suspicious of her. Later, though, Lucifer is finally able to control his emotions and properly ignite the blade but is unable to do it for long, upsetting Goddess. Amenadiel assures her that there is enough time. However, upon being alone in the elevator while leaving, she reveals that she is bleeding light. A few days later, she was called to Lux and was confused. She was then approached by a man who claims to be aware of her true self. Although she was initially confused, she realizes that it was God and the knees him in the crotch for banishing her to Hell. Confronting Lucifer about it, her son explains that he misses him and wants to make up for lost time. The two of them then dance and kiss, up until the point that Chloe and the L.A.P.D. enter the nightclub and bring him into custody. She later goes to Dan's apartment and asks for comfort in which he accepts. Later, Goddess was probably told by Lucifer and Amenadiel that Azrael's blade was only a piece of the Flaming Sword, and that the belt buckle on the man who thought he was God is another one. With this newfound knowledge, the three arrange a deal with a man to get the final piece to help complete the sword. However, the meeting goes awry when the man later ends up dead and the whereabouts on the piece is stolen. Lucifer and Goddess inform Chloe of the murder, and despite Lucifer's protests, Goddess ops to be a part of the investigation. Throughout the investigation, they learn that the killer was Chet Ruiz, a powerful crime lord and one of Charlotte Richards' clients. Upon trying to steal the phone of Chet from police custody, Chloe catches her. Goddess then tells her that she is the ex-wife of Lucifer's dad, in which she believes. Eventually, they are able to retrieve the piece and bring it to the penthouse, only to find that it's a book in Sumerian and Amenadiel is the only one of the three to read it. She presses him into translating, revealing that she is getting more impatient, increasing her son's suspicions. Ticking Time Clock In her office, Chet tries to kill her by stabbing her, only for her to accidentally expose him to divine light, frying him instantly and shocking her. She then calls for a clean up crew to dispose of the body. She goes to see Linda for help and shows her the wound, in which Linda decides to use duct tape to close the wound. Lucifer arrives at Linda's office looking for Amenadiel and realizes that Goddess was there. She then reluctantly confesses that she's bleeding light, upsetting him because since her powers are returning to this degree, her vessel form cannot contain it and she'll burst. He then says Amenadiel has the final piece, delighting Goddess. However, Lucifer then realizes that the body from a crime scene was Chet and that Chloe is one the case and as a result, her life is one the line if Goddess bursts in front of her. Goddess is forced to be kept at Lux until they get the piece from Amenadiel, who refuses to help. However, she grows suspicious that Lucifer is up to something and that Linda knows it. She leaves Lux and brings wine to Linda, wanting to get the information. She then threatens her to tell her either over wine or while she hurts her. After Linda refuses her, Goddess ruthlessly tortures her until she complies and confesses that Lucifer never intended on returning to Heaven and how he was going to leave her and God to torture each other for eternity. Unable to accept this but wanting to confirm this herself, she returns to Lux and is confronted by her two sons. They decide that they now intend on Goddess being sent to rule Hell instead of being one of the captive souls. Realizing that Linda was right, Goddess confessed what she did to her and threw them across the club. Amenadiel refused to hand over the final piece, and Goddess retorted to other measures. Saying Goodbye Realizing that Chloe was the only one to make Lucifer vulnerable in every way, Goddess goes to Santa Monica Pier where she is confronted by her and Dan, who uncovered that she killed Chet. She explains that she's willing to confess on the condition that she makes a phone call. While being searched, she calls Lucifer and gives him an ultimatum: bring her the piece and the sword or Chloe dies. Lucifer complies and brings the sword and piece (which was hidden in Dan's pocket). In the meantime, she kisses Dan goodbye, knowing that she wasn't going to see him again. As Lucifer arrives, Goddess is held at gunpoint by Chet's brother, who killed the cleanup crew trying to dispose of his body. Just as he fires, Amenadiel is able to use whatever powers he has left to stop time to help Mazikeen save Linda. Unaffected by it for being Celestial Beings, Lucifer brings Goddess to the beach and assembles the sword. He confronts her for all of her actions: hurting Linda and using Chloe's origin against Lucifer. She tries to justify her actions again and how they can gain revenge on God retake their home. Lucifer still refuses to return and Goddess then demands the sword. However, Lucifer then cuts through all of existence to a void where she can create a new universe away from God. After asking about being unable to see her family again, Lucifer explains that if they return to Heaven, there will only be a war that will get a handful of her family killed. Realizing that he was right and that it was the only way she could not hurt her children, Goddess agrees to this and exits Charlotte Richards' body through the portal into the void to create a new universe. After Lucifer removes Amenadiel's key piece and throws the blade and medallion through the closing portal, the real Charlotte is revived and wakes up scared and confused. Personality Goddess was presumed to have once been completely benevolent before being banished to Hell by God. Even after that, she deeply cared about her family, especially her children as she was willing to see them again. She claims that the last thing she ever wants to do is hurting her children. When learning that they have found the final piece of the Flaming Sword, she was genuinely delighted and couldn't hide her excitement to see her children again. When learning about Uriel's death, she was genuinely saddened and mourned over him. Her love for her children was stronger than her grudge towards God, as she willingly accepted Lucifer's plan to leave and create another universe since returning to Heaven would only lead to a war that will get her family killed. She is completely fearless and has a strong conviction for who she is and what she deserves. After escaping Hell, she was determined to rebuild a relationship with her two sons Lucifer and Amenadiel despite their skepticism. She is however somewhat blind to listening to their opinions, unable to accept that Lucifer was more comfortable on Earth than he was in Heaven and Hell, and that Chloe Decker was more to him than his entire family. She was also sexual perverse, as evident when she appeared to enjoy flirting and perverting around humans, and she also claims that is where Lucifer got his desires for sex. However, despite all these traits, Goddess true nature wasn't without downsides, as she was also cunning, manipulative, ruthless, hypocritical and unable to take responsibility for her mistakes. After somewhat regaining both of her sons' trust, she was driven to convince them of leaving Earth and returning to Heaven, including using Uriel's death as an excuse to convince Amenadiel that God only thinks of him as a pawn; and using God's role in Chloe Decker's existence as a reason to convince Lucifer into hating his father even more. She is ruthless when it comes to completing some of her objectives, as she attempted to kill Chloe Decker to kill convince Lucifer in leaving Earth, and she tortured Linda Martin to learn what Lucifer was up to. Most of these negative qualities are because of when God banished her to Hell, and was partially obsessed with returning to Heaven to vengefully destroy him for what he did. She also has a serious dislike for humankind, and thought of them as pathetic and sinful, especially referring Chloe as a "little bug". This was proven as she willingly (and without second thought) led a few humans to find Azrael's blade so they could kill each other, all just to get God's attention. Both she and Lucifer have different opinions of humans, as he sees them as fascinating and begins to genuinely care for their well-being, which repels Goddess with disdain as she cannot work out what he sees in them what she can't. Despite this, as time time went on, her experiences in her human vessel have seemingly piqued her interest in humanity to want to learn more. She even calls Dan her favorite human, showing that she has developed a somewhat better opinion of humanity than before. Her actions toward Dan suggest she had genuinely liked him. This proves that her opinions can change. Powers and Abilities *'Immortality': Goddess has been stated to be eternal. *'Superhuman Strength': During a brief struggle with a robber, she instinctively pushes him, sending him flying across a parking lot and into the wall, which effectively kills him. She was also able to effortlessly lift Amenadiel into the air. *'Cosmic Awareness': Being the Mother of Angels and God's former wife, Mom possesses nearly infinite knowledge. However, she is not aware of events happening outside of her human horizon. *'Vessel Possession': Mom has to use a human vessel in order to interact with beings on Earth. She can possess bodies of recently deceased humans and use each vessel until it dies again. In "Liar, Liar, Slutty Dress on Fire", Mom takes possession of a series of recently deceased humans throughout Los Angeles, but each ends up dead until she possesses Charlotte Richards. *'Healing Factor': Mom is able to heal her vessel's body immediately upon entering it, curing it of any injury and disease. However, this power is limited, as she is unable to heal her vessel anytime after this. *'Resurrection': As she left Earth, Mom resurrected the human Charlotte Richards who had been acting as her vessel. *'Nigh-Omnipotence': Collectively with God, she created the universe. Originally, she was powerful enough to kill God. Rumors say she caused plagues and floods on Earth. However, her powers were greatly reduced after she was banished to Hell. According to her, she is no longer the Goddess of All Creation. However, her powers started to return to her while on Earth until her vessel could no longer contain her. *'Nigh-Omniscience': As a god, Goddess presumable possessed nearly unlimited knowledge. Even after being weakened, she was able to gain a superb understanding of human law enforcement after reading a number of books on the subjects for only a few days. It is presumed that this power returned to her with the rest of her powers. Trivia *Interestingly, Goddess was not necessarily invented for the show. The concept of “God’s Wife” has been referenced in The Book of Kings but thought to have been edited out of the bible. *Lucifer had apparently gotten his sexual desire from her, according to herself. *Like her ex-husband, God, it is unknown what Goddess' true form looks like. According to Lucifer and Mazikeen, she is a being of light and has no physical form - in fact most Supreme Beings and their counterparts are said to have forms that will either destroy or permanently madden those that gaze on them (this is why they take "lesser" forms to deal with other beings): thus the Goddess' true form is likely completely incapable of being shown or understood. *The actress Tricia Helfer is confirmed to return in the fifth and final season, although it is unknown who she would be playing. Until it is announced, it is possible that Goddess could return. Navigation Category:Supreme Beings Category:Femme Fatale Category:TV Show Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Evil from the Past Category:Multi-Beings Category:Related to Hero Category:Live Action Villains Category:Magic Category:Anti-Villain Category:Immortals Category:Vengeful Category:Necessary Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Abusers Category:Deities Category:Tragic Category:Redeemed Category:Parents Category:Affably Evil Category:Possessor Category:On & Off Category:Female Category:Opportunists Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Humanoid Category:Obsessed Category:In Love Category:Paranormal Category:Insecure Category:Lucifer Villains Category:Contradictory Category:Imprisoned Category:Misanthropes Category:Omniscient Category:Betrayed Category:Neutral Evil Category:Egotist Category:Provoker Category:Perverts Category:Honorable Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Wrathful Category:Supremacists Category:Outcast Category:Delusional Category:Envious Category:Fictionalized Category:One-Man Army Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Energy Beings Category:Hypocrites Category:Usurper Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Homicidal Category:Sadists Category:Genocidal Category:Blackmailers Category:Rivals Category:Theology Villains Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Summoners Category:Protective Category:Thief Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Big Bads Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Grey Zone Category:Evil Creator Category:Amoral Category:Torturer Category:Liars Category:Master Orator Category:Nameless